Douglas (Dr. Monster)
Douglas is the deuteragonist of Todd "LilDeuceDeuce" Bryanton's "Dr. Monster" YouTube music video series. He is Dr. Monster's assistant. He is voiced by Eddie Bowley. History Past Even though his boss was born a thousand years ago, Douglas still seemed o have shared a bit of a childhood with him playing with their toys. Eventually he was recruited by Dr. Monster as an assistant, working both in creating monsters and doing chores/tasks for Dr. Monster. Though he was not always treated the best, he worked hard to make his boss happy. "Leperchun" In "Leperchaun", Dr. Monster shows off his latest creation: The Leperchaun, a leprechaun with leprosy that attacks people. However, he then shows off a rival to the Leperchaun: the Leopardchaun, a leopard leprechaun with a superiority complex. Throughout their battle, he is seen goading them on until the Leperchaun wins, then asks Douglas what he thinks. Both agree that the idea is clever, but then the Leperchaun jumps out and the two scream in fear. "Hampire" In "Hampire", Dr. Monster tries to make more creatures for Halloween. He begins with the Brony, but Douglas informs him that it is already a thing. He then tries the Uni-corn, but Douglas finds it "corny". Frustrated, Dr. Monster unleashes the Hampire, a vampire pig that goes on a rampage until it is challenged by its rival creation, the Zombeef. The two fight, but the surprise victor is the Uni-corn when it uses its popcorn horn to end the fight. Douglas asks if the horn grows back, and Dr. Monster tells him it does. Douglas jokes that it is "rein-corn-ated", and the two laugh until the Brony suddenly attacks. "Christmas is Cancelled" In "Christmas is Cancelled", Dr. Monster gives Douglas a .gif image for Christmas. When Douglas questions how he pronounces ".gif", Dr, Monster gets angry and declares Christmas ruined. He decides that if his Christmas is ruined, he will destroy it for everyone forever, and unleashes the Mistletoad to destroy anyone who is celebrating the holiday. Havoc continues until one of his other creations, Frosty the Bro-man, suddenly arrives and challenges the Mistletoad. The Mistletoad beats him and attacks the other creations celebrating, much to Dr. Monster's delight. However, Dr. Monster sees that everyone still celebrates Christmas no matter what destruction he brings. Dr. Monster realizes that Christmas cannot be ruined or destroyed, and he forgives the world, his heart growing three sizes (which temporarily kills him). "Deady Bear" In "Deady Bear", Dr. Monster tries to act "cool" and "hip" because he feels old. Douglas informs him that just because he is a thousand years old, it does not make him a millennial. Dr. Monster looks back to his childhood and his first creation, Deady Bear, who has returned for revenge on Dr. Monster for treating him like a toy. However, Deady Bear gets into a fight with the Leperchaun, and Dr. Monster goes and takes Douglas and his mother to go see Captain America: Civil War. "Dr. Monster GO!" In "Dr. Monster GO!", Dr. Monster invents a ripoff of Pokémon GO where the player can catch and "ensalve" the creations in-game. Douglas disapproves, but Dr. Monster gives him the game and he admits it is fun. However, the Leperchaun jumps out of the game, causing them to scream in fear again. "The Andrewoids" In "The Andrewoids", Dr. Monster reveals that Cyber Monday is his favorite holiday, and that he used the internet to order new robotic henchmen called the Andrewoids to replace Douglas. They arrive and begin boasting about their greatness, serving tea to Dr. Monster and subtly trying to dispose of Douglas. They lull Dr. Monster into a false sense of security, leading him to a recliner and making him comfortable. Douglas, however, stands up to them and tries to remind Dr. Monster of all the good times they had together. The Adnrewoids then gas the area with GLaDOS' neurotoxin, knocking Dr. Monster out. They then begin to round up the creations, putting them and Dr. Monster in cages. However, Douglas arrives to save the day, using paradoxes and a pi equation to fry the Andrewoids' CPUs, they uses a magnet crane to throw them to a lava pool. Dr. Monster wakes up, much to Douglas' delight, and Dr. Monster thanks him for all he's done. Douglas begins to cry tears of joy and surprisingly short-circuits, revealing he is potentially a robot too. "The Eggsecutioner" In "The Eggsecutioner", Dr. Monster expresses his desire to bring the dead back to life on Easter Sunday (a reference to the resurrection of Jesus Christ on that day). Douglas asks if he means the YouTube channel, but Dr. Monster says he means people. When Douglas asks him why he wants to do it and that Easter is supposed to be a fun time, Dr. Monster reveals that back in his day, the Easter Bunny was a source of judgment, not joy, and proceeds to show off The Eggsecutioner, and during her ramage even pranks Douglas by hiding her in a chocolate egg and giving it to him. However, the Eggsecutioner is rivaled by The Eggsterminator (presumably one of Dr. Monster's creations), who challenges her and fails to beat her. However, Dr. Monster is confused and surprised when Trumpy Dumpty (an egg version of Donald Trump) arrives and begins building a wall, soon falling off of it and dying. Both he and Douglas celebrate the death of him, but Dr. Monster begins speaking in egg puns and cannot seem to stop, admitting he has a problem. Personality Douglas is usually cheerful and polite, and acts respectful to those around him. He is not as evil as his boss, and most of his villainy stems from doing what Dr. Monster tells him to do. He is also very sophisticated and well-spoken, spending time playing chess and piano. However, if he or his boss' safety is threatened or his pride is challenged, he can become very angry, confrontational and even violent. Gallery Images Angrydouglas.jpg|Douglas' angry stare. a normal day.png Videos Dr. Monster The Leperchaun Animated St. Patrick's Day Song LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster The Hampire Animated Halloween Song LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster Christmas is Cancelled (feat. Jack Douglass) Animated Christmas Song LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster Deady Bear vs. Leperchaun LilDeuceDeuce DR. MONSTER GO! Dr. Monster Shorts LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster The Andrewoids LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster The Eggsecutioner LilDeuceDeuce Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Cowards Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Self-Aware